the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
WW3
World War Three was a conflict taking place between the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, and the Chinese-Russo Hegemony. This conflict had many intergalactic viewers, especially backers like the Autocratic Remnant that backed the Hegemony, versus NATO that was backed by the UE, Pike Empire, Autobots, and Heroic Coalition. This war takes place long after the original war of Morgoth in the Fandom Reality timeline of the Wondrous Universe, the most current continuation. In January of 2230, NATO was having tensions with the recently formed Chinese-Russo Hegemony, that was conquering many parts of Asia and Europe illegally and undermining international borders to gain greater accesses to resources and local influence. On top of this, the Hegemony was accused of assisting Islamic extremists in terror campaigns on the USA and Britain. These claims would all be proven true after the war's end. In the December of 2230, a shootout took place between American and Russian soldiers in Alaska, resulting in the deaths of five Americans and four Russians. This enraged both nations that claimed the other began the conflict and thus sparked war. Of course, war didn't start yet immediately, but the world began chiming in. France, Britain, most of Western Europe joined America due to military dependence and loyalty, along with the need to defend the Western World from the Hegemony. Meanwhile, China began manipulating the rest of Asia into it's army, using a weaker Orb of Corruption given by Imperial Dictator Klementia of the Remnant, Mao Zedong and Xi Jinping enslaved the minds of the Filipino, Tibetan, Indonesian, Sri Lankan, etc. presidents and government officials and forced them to join China. With a proxy army ready, China ordered their new Asian alliance to invade India and Japan alongside Chinese and Pakistani support. Resounding victories followed as Japan was unable to hold it's own, only the local Yakuza mafia and police forces could fight back after China launched several EMPs, destroying the JSDF immediately. India, due to the presence of inspiring leader Apu Chapati, lasted longer, being forced into their Southern Enclaves but putting up a resounding resistance against Chinese and Pakistani occupation forces, cutting their supply lines and dismantling operations. Meanwhile, Russians invaded Alaska, using advanced drone tech given to them by the Absolute Remnant, the Russian forces were able to overwhelm and destroy the US forces at Alaska, occupying it and enslaving the locals. Canada was up next, but their patriotism to their nation inspired the people to rebel against the Russian invaders, and thus the invasion was put off for a while until reinforcements from Moscow arrived. In Western Europe, Russian forces and the Arabic Islamic Empire's legions entered through East and Southern Europe respectively. Italy, Greece, Albania, Kosovo, were taken by the Empire as Russia claimed the rest of Ukraine, Belarus, the Baltic countries, etc. The invasion of Germany was Western Europe's breaking point as it was the final gateway to the Free Europe. The Second Battle of Berlin was hard fought, grueling as well, Russian tanks, Arabic Imperial forces, and air support eventually claimed the city at heavy cost. So much so in fact the Russians and Arabs were forced to regroup their forces, giving Free Europe time to prepare for the onslaught. By this time intergalactic involvement had increased, the Heroic Coalition fully supported NATO, and the Pike Imperial Stealth Division was sent to liberate several American politicians, VIPs, and scientists held by Russian troops in an Alaskan command post, succeeding. Chinese forces were having great wins as well, but unrest grew in their Taiwanese territories as the people began realising their president was a psychological puppet due to the mysterious Orb Li Keqiang held. American special forces with UE and Pike Imperial weapons infiltrated Beijing and destroyed the Orb, before being overwhelmed by Chinese police. With the Orb gone much of China's minions broke away and fought back, but it was too late. However, the resistance in Asia forced the Chinese to move back their armies from offensive lines in the Mid-East, Africa, and Europe to tend to their homegrown rebellions. Russia and the Arabic Empire began their final push into Western Europe and America, invading both countries with Absolute Remnant droid, sentinel, and Decepticon forces at their side. They nearly won, were it not for the direct involvement of the Pike Empire and Douglas MacArthur's rogue army, that drove back the enemy forces in several decisive battles. However, the deathcount was heavy on both sides, and America was devastated by the loss of so many. The Russian Federation was prepared for a ceasefire, but Vladimir Makarov, an extremist terrorist and defector from the group he created, the Freikorps, funded by the Remnant, arrived and initiated a coup in Moscow and St. Petersburg. It was a win, and the current Russian leadership was deposed. The new Ultranationalists formed Russia into an Empire with great economic growth and military for several years. The Russian Empire, Arabic Empire, and Chinese Hegemony all continued their offensives, despite many setbacks and losses, due to their backing by Klementia. However, Supreme Leader Woke attempted to dethrone Klementia and succeeded for a short-while, and decided to move his resources to a more important front then Earth. Even without backing the combined armies of Russia, Arabic Empire, and China were able to nearly conquer the world, were it not for a desperate last attempt by America and Britain to destroy their war machine in a fixed mission. Their mission was destroy Beijing, Moscow, Riyadh, and Baghdad's power grids and starve the civilians. It succeeded, all four cities were without power, and since they were economic capitals of the Hegemony this devastated them. The Hegemony's leadership convened for a ceasefire talk, but Makarov's men bombed the meeting and became the de-facto leaders of the entire Hegemony. Makarov and his extremists had the entire Hegemony and world by extension hostage, forcing the Hegemony to continue the war, and by 2240, most of the Hegemonic armies were destroyed, air forces were in tatters and the Chinese navy was now non-existent. However, NATO was exhausted and close to death as well. Sensing this, Makarov used chemical weapons to subdue Britain, France, and Holland, taking them over for a short while. He aimed nukes at Canada and the USA, but was stopped by the Heroic Coalition. Makarov was hung by John Price, his arch-nemesis, ending his terrorist group. The Hegemonic Ultranationalists collapsed due to mass unpopularity, and the Hegemony fully and unconditionally surrendered to NATO, Earth would never be the same. This war was the cause of many things. Klementia's continued support for the Hegemony and spending of so much resources on it was the reason Woke gained popularity in the Remnant and overthrew him. It was also the reason the United Earth Government was formed as too prevent this conflict from taking place again. There were also hints of Morgoth's involvement in the war, as it was said dark magic bombs went off in several key locations around the world that ignited tensions before the Alaskan Incident even happened, signifying that even when 'killed' by the Vessel, his spirit still remains, desperate to dictate the course of history. Category:Major War Category:Universe-A-231